A lifetime of Something Wonderful
by LdyKiya
Summary: Ennis comes up against a pair of Determined daughters... This story is AU and probably very Out of Character since I just cant get their accent no matter how I try. I need a BETA!
1. Determined Girls

I am aware that this story is so AU and Out of Character not to mention probably pretty bad. I really need a beta who can help me with the "accent" I tried to do it but its really hard for me to stay in that type of mind set, I know what I want them to say its just really hard for me to type it so it sounds like they are saying it. anyway if you want to help me work on this story and enough of you are interested I have a couple ideas to keep going with this thread.

Title: Untitled

Author: Ldykiya

Feedback: Is my addiction! Please let me know what you think of this.

Pairing: Ennis/Jack

Summary: Ennis is faced with a couple of _determined _girls

Rating: G

Parts: 1/1

Status: Complete

Series/Sequel: Stand alone (? Or maybe just the 1st story ?)

I don't own any of the characters from the movie or the books or really I don't own anything.

Author's notes & Warnings: Set after Ennis and Jacks last fight on Brokeback but before Jack dies (cause he's not gonna die if I continue with this idea thread) – I also stole a line from the movie Steel Magnolias.

-- -- -- -- --

_Rodeo,_

_Shave that damn critter off your face and get your ass back here._

_Love,_

_Cowboy_

Ennis gave a snort as he stared down at the postcard in his hand before pushing it through the mail flap at the post office.

Stepping out into the warm Wyoming morning he was lucky for his fast reflexes as his daughter slammed into him.

"Did'ja mail it?" Junior questioned happily from her fathers arms.

"Yeah little darlin' I did." Looking into his daughter's excited eyes he smiled and remembered.

- - - - - - - - -

It had only been a couple of days since he'd comed back from Brokeback. He was sitting bare-chested half drunk in his trailer when his girls had come for a visit.

"Had a fight with Jack Daddy?" Francine had asked as they let them selves in.

"What makes ya say that baby girl?" Ennis mumbled.

"Well you come back from them fishing trips happy and sober. It don't usually start to fade for a week or two or least til Mama starts harping on ya. You only been back a couple days and your all miserable and drinking." Francine informed her him.

"Had to be a fight with your fella right?" Junior said head down as she walked quickly into the kitchen and started to make coffee.

Ennis had seen Francine's eyes widen like she hadn't been expecting her sister to say that. He didn't have no idea what to say to his daughters announcement so Ennis heaved a sigh and took another drink from the whiskey bottle. Apparently his last one cause Francine took it right out of his hands mid-drink.

"What the hell ya do that for." Ennis grumbled as he wiped at the little bit of whiskey that dripped on his chest.

"Well maybe I'm tired of having a drunk for a Daddy." Francine yelled before slapping her hands over her mouth.

"Francine!" Alma Junior exclaimed at her sister.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I'm sorry." Francine sobbed before running from the house.

The silence in the trailer was tense and Junior wondered if it was still a good idea. But she decided to forge ahead took a deep breath and started on her speech, man was miserable anyway she doubted she could make it much worse.

"Daddy me and Francine… well we know'd about Jack being more than just a fishing buddy for awhile now. We don't got no problem with it daddy. He makes you happy and that's not something we seen a whole lot with you."

"Now Junior, You don't know what ya talking about here. What me and Jack"

"I do Daddy and so does Francine." Alma Junior interrupted "Kurt's brother he's gay and everybody over in that town knows it to. I asked him once when he and his fella were visiting Kurt about how he just didn't care who know'd and he said that it was better that everyone just know'd so that he didn't have to go to sleep worryin' himself into nightmares and ulcers wondering if their secret had been discovered."

"Yeah well when they come at him with tire irons he'll wish he had kept it a secret." Ennis mumbled. Resigned to the fact that his daughter did know exactly what he and Jack were.

"I asked him that too Daddy. About if he was afraid that people'd hurt him, maybe even kill him for it. He said he'd rather have one moment of something wonderful than a lifetime of nothing special. Well you know what Daddy. That's what you got here. Nothing Special, Nothing at all special. So me and Francine we want you to know that if you were to bring Jack up here for good and get yourself that moment of wonderful no matter if it's a week or a year or the rest of your life, well we'd be more than happy to welcome him to the family. And that's that daddy." Junior picked up her purse "The coffee 'ill be done in about five minutes Daddy. Why don't you drink that instead and think on what I said. Me and Francine we'll be out tomorrow and we can talk some more."

Ennis spent that night doing exactly what his daughter had told him to. Drinking coffee and thinking on just how much he lived for them visits from Jack.

The girls had come out the next day and the day after that to. Reminding him of everything he'd ever told them about living their lives; Don't matter what no one else thinks you gotta live your life for you, Anything worth having is worth fighting for and on and on it went. But the moment when he decided that he was gonna try his damnest to have that sweet life his Jack always talked about was when Alma had come out.

She'd been out to see what the girls were doing and had come rushing in when she'd heard them trying to talk him into bring Jack out there and making a life.

Screeching about how it was a disgrace, how it was bad enough he was a queer without him flaunting his shame here in this town where they lived. How it was unnatural.

Francine had jumped to his defense yelling how every species on the planet did it and there wasn't nothing shameful or unnatural about loving someone.

It had been Junior who'd left that gaping fish look on his ex-wife's face though. She'd stood up and informed her mother that air conditioning was unnatural too and that she'd like to see her mother live without that come summer.

Ennis had smiled at his girls. Understanding for the first time that he wouldn't have to fight alone and then suddenly he realized that he never would have. His Jack would have been there swinging his fist right along side him. He'd stood up, still smilin' and kissed his ex-wife on the cheek and told her thank you. Then he'd turned to the girls with an honest to god sparkle in his eyes and told them he'd send for Jack first thing the next morning.

- - - -

And here he was standing on the street in front of the post office arm tossed over his daughter's shoulders and maybe a lifetime of something wonderful to look forward to.

"Happy Daddy?" Junior questioned.

"Yeah baby girl that I am" And Ennis looked down on his daughter with a smile that stretched across his face, a smile that only Jack Twist had ever been able to put on his face.


	2. Postcards with Perfect Timing

_Rodeo,  
Shave that damn critter off your face and get your ass back here.  
Love,  
Cowboy_

- - - - - -  
Laureen gave a snort and then a giggle as she read the postcard. She always knew that if Jack ever left her it would be for Ennis Del Mar but she'd never pictured a summons like this one. She'd always figure he just wouldn't come home from one of them fishing trips of his.

Not that it'd pain her any, as far as she knew the only person her "Husband" had slept with in the last two years was Ennis Del Mar. He certainly hadn't been bedding her; they didn't even share a room anymore.

This postcard though was perfect timing. She'd found her self a new man and had been spending the last two weeks trying to work up the courage to ask Jack for a divorce.

Jack had in the last two years become her best friend. It was amazing how civil then friendly they'd become after they stopped sharing a room. She knew that neither one of them were in love with each other but that didn't mean she wanted to hurt him and she'd been afraid that the divorce would hurt him. She'd asked him once before why he stayed and he'd been bluntly honest and told her that he had no where else to go. That was the last day they'd shared a bedroom.

Tom had finally just told her if she didn't tell him today there wouldn't be no need for her to tell him cause he wasn't waiting around no more. So she'd come home early grabbed the mail and sat herself at the kitchen table to wait for Jack. It was just too funny that the postcard that come today meant that she'd be lucky to _keep_ him in town til the divorce was finalized.

"Howdy, Laureen, you're home early" Jack said as he walked through the back door and hung his Stetson on the hook.

"Jack" Laureen answered "we need to talk hun."

Jack took a deep breath and eyed his friend for a long moment before responding. "You want a divorce."

"Yes. I told you about Tom. Well we think we could have a real fine life together. Jack - you and me, well we were only pretending for the town anyway."

"I'd be obliged if I could stay here until I can figure out where I go from here." Jack said as he stood there. He couldn't say this was coming out of left field. After all he knew about Tom but it still seemed to be a bit disorientating for him all the same.

"Yeah well I don't see that being a problem. Jack I want your word now that you'll stay here until the divorce is final. It wont take that long since both of us are in agreement. Will you give me your word?"

"Where would you think I'd be runnin' off to then Laureen?"

"I think I'd like your word before I tell you that." Laureen said with a slight giggle.

Jack looked at her like she was a bit off but gave in with a sigh. "Alright Laureen, I give you my word I will not leave til the divorce is final. Now just why do you feel you need that and just where do you think I'd be goin'?"

"Well I figure, and I know I'm right Jack, that if you'd got home before me and gotten the mail, well you'd a been shaved and out the door within an hour." Laureen gave another short snicker as she stood from the table and tossed the postcard at her best friend.

"Shaved and out the door?" Jack stared at her with a bewildered look on his face as he automatically reached out for the mail that she'd flung at him.

Laureen just nodded at the postcard in his hand. Glancing down and seeing what she meant he felt the need to sit down for the first time since the conversation started.

"Oh Lord, Laureen. He. He. Well shit! I gotta get packed." Jack jumped up and started for the hallway.

"Oh no you don't you gave your word Jack Twist." Laureen chased after her soon to be ex-husband.

"I have to go now Laureen what if he changes his mind?" Jack had already pulled his duffle from the closet.

"Jack stop. Jack your just panicking now. Please stop. Look we'll go to the lawyers tomorrow. Surely one more day can't hurt. We'll find out how long it'll take or what you actually need to be here for ok. If you just leave like this it will take longer for the divorce."

"Laureen I just can't chance it. Ennis is… Well I've been beggin' him for years for this and he's always fought me on it. I just can't chance it now."

"One day Jack that's all I am asking for. I'll call the lawyers right now; make sure they can see us first thing in the morning Jack." When Jack didn't say anything just continued to pack Laureen decided to try a different tack.

"You owe me Jack Twist. You damn well owe me. Fifteen years of marriage and not one of them you was faithful to me Jack Twist. Not in body and not in heart. And I never complained, I never left you, never stopped you from goin' on them fishing trips of yours. I always knew, Jack, _always knew_ you'd leave me for him and I never tried to do anything to change that. Now I am asking you for this, for this one day so that we can get things straightened out at the lawyers."

Jack let his shoulders slump. Laureen was right. He did owe her, she'd been nothing but good hearted towards him these last two years, when she could have gone runnin' for the hills screaming about her queer husband. "If he changes his mind before I get there I will come back here and make your life hell." Jack told his friend with next to no heat to the words.

"And if he changes his mind before you get there I promise to hunt him down and make him see reason Jack." Laureen answered her friend as she patted his shoulder before turning to leave the room.

"Don't forget to shave" snort "that damn critter" snicker "from your face Rodeo" Laureen said on her way out.

Jack couldn't help but give a snort. Ennis never did like his mustache.


	3. Aint'cha every used any daddy?

This isnt really a whole chapter... Just thought I'd put it since I am having trouble writing this chapter... I kinda know where I want it to go and I cant seem to write it that way so I am struggling. I know I will probably have to write it the way it seems to want to be written but well its really really fluffy for a brokeback fic and I already had one of those going and didnt post it cause well lets face it the movie/short story wasnt fluffy... anyway I will keep working on this for those of you who are interested.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"What ya doing Daddy?" Junior asked as she approached her father standing in front of the cleaning products, a box of garbage bags and a bottle of dish soap tucked into his arm.

"Well, I was thinkin' that maybe I best clean the trailer up proper." Ennis mumbled while rubbing his free hand across the back of his neck.

"Daddy you've been standin' here for ten minutes. Haven't you ever used any of this stuff?"

"Well I just wiped stuff down with a wet rag when I had a mind to."

Junior gave a soft giggle. "Tell you what Daddy, there's no school tomorrow, me and Francine will come over and clean the trailer up right for you."

"I don't need ya to do my work for me Baby Girl."

"Daddy, you've never used any of this stuff you said as much your self. Some of it can't be used together at all. Now it wont be no trouble at all for me and Francine to do this for you." As Junior talked she herded her father towards the store exit.

When they reached the door Junior plucked the garbage back and dish soap from her fathers arm and asked him for some money for the cleaning supplies.

Once Ennis handed over the twenty he was firmly pushed through the door.

"Don't worry Daddy. We'll get it good and clean first thing tomorrow morning." Junior said before turning and walking back to the cleaning supplies.

-- -- -- -- -- --


End file.
